


more than you could ever know

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Alex Danvers, Jewish Character, all i want for christmas is this ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: Maggie accepts a lot of weird things from her girlfriend, not the least of which being the whole alien superhero sister thing. She loves a lot of weird things about her girlfriend, actually, but not liking "All I Want for Christmas is You"? This is too far.





	

 

“No,” Alex says as soon as the music starts. “We’re not playing this. This is not a Christmas party! It is a holiday party! Change it.”

“It’s just this song,” Maggie says.

“No.”

Maggie accepts a lot of weird things from her girlfriend, not the least of which being the whole alien superhero sister thing. She _loves_ a lot of weird things about her girlfriend, actually, but not liking "All I Want for Christmas is You"? This is too far.

“You can’t be serious.”

“She is,” Kara says, and Maggie has gotten mostly used to the way Kara shows up out of nowhere sometimes, but it still makes her flinch, just a little. “One year she refused to accept any Hanukkah gifts because she said we were falling prey to the commercialization and christianization of our holiday.”

“Okay but this is Mariah Carey’s seminal classic 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.”

“It has Christmas in the title,” Kara singsongs. “She’s gonna hate it.”

“I don’t _hate_ all things Christmas,” Alex protests.

“You do,” Kara says. “It’s cute.”

“It was right up until you hated this song,” Maggie grumbles, and gets a glare from both Danvers sisters for it. Kara is still wary of her, and anything less than complete support of Alex tends to result in such a glare.

Maggie shuts up and changes the song.

-

The party is fun, lack of Mariah Carey aside. Normally at a party like this Maggie would sit in a corner or against a wall, stay just long enough to not be rude, then leave without saying goodbye. But everything with Alex is still so new. Maggie’s kind of amazed she gets to be a part of it all— that Alex’s friends have come to expect her there, at Alex’s side; that Alex reaches for her sometimes, during a conversation. She doesn’t look, usually, doesn’t stop talking, just reaches her hand out to land on Maggie’s arm, or back, or for Maggie to catch with her own hand. Alex will smile, sometimes she'll glance at Maggie, just out of the corner of her eye, but even if she doesn't, she always smiles, like she wasn't quite sure Maggie was going to be there, and she's glad that she is.

Maggie stays within arm’s reach of Alex until Kara and James challenge Alex and Winn to beer pong. There’s lots of yelling then, boasting and trash talk and Maggie laughs at all of them and pulls up a stool to watch.

Mon-el wants her to explain the rules, but Maggie doesn’t know, exactly. She was never much of a partier— had to get out of Blue Springs and get into the police academy— and anyway, there’s always house rules that don’t make any sense. She leaves Mon-el to fend for himself and watches her girlfriend and Winn have a pre-game strategy session. They’re _ridiculous_.

The game doesn’t go well. Or, Alex does okay, but Winn does horribly, and Kara and James are virtually flawless. Maggie is 85% sure Kara is using super speed to adjust the ball’s trajectory without anyone noticing, but she's not going to call her on it. Alex does. By the time she and Winn are down to two cups— James and Kara still at seven— Alex is complaining after every throw. James hits one of the cups, and Kara hits the other immediately after, smiling like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

-

“She _cheated_ ,” Alex is still saying well over an hour later, when everyone else has gone home and she and Maggie are in bed.

Maggie kisses her. It's a little sloppy; Maggie had a bit too much to drink, and Alex had a lot too much to drink.

“She did,” Maggie says. “You'd beat her otherwise. You’re way better.”

Alex basks in the compliment. “ _You're_ way better,” she says. “Like, the best.”

“I am,” Maggie agrees. She clicks off the light on the bedside table. “Now sleep.”

Alex lasts maybe a minute. Maggie isn't surprised. Already she knows Alex always talks more once they turn the light off, always whispers, vulnerable in the dark.

“Maggie, you know I—” Alex cuts herself off.

Maggie snuggles closer under the blankets, waits a minute. “You what?” she asks.

Alex is quiet for a moment.

“I don't think I should say it first while I'm drunk.”

Maggie’s heart does a somersault. “Okay, babe.” She finds Alex’s hand and squeezes it. “You can tell me tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex says. “I will.”

Maggie is almost asleep when Alex talks again. “I’m hungry.”

Maggie groans. “Babe. If you go to sleep, I promise I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.”

Alex doesn’t respond, and two minutes later, she’s snoring.

-

Maggie wakes up with a mouth that feels like it's been filled with cotton. She needs about a gallon of water.

Alex is sprawled over her side of the bed—Maggie takes a moment to smile, both at Alex’s open mouthed exhaustion and that they have sides of the bed—and she doesn't move when Maggie slips out.

Maggie pads to the kitchen, fills the biggest glass in the cupboard with water, and drinks the entire thing before feeling coherent enough to do anything else. She puts on a pot of coffee so she’ll be able to function.

She owes Alex breakfast, even though she’s pretty sure her girlfriend won’t remember. Maggie isn’t going to renege on a promise. She’s not terrible in the kitchen, can make pancakes off the top of her head, and that’s what she’s going to make, because it’s simple and easy, but then she opens Alex’s pantry and sees a five-pound bag of potatoes and the decision is out of her hands.

She puts on "All I Want for Christmas is You" as quietly as possible, and reads eight different latke recipes before deciding on one. It was written by an old Jewish lady, according to the blog it’s on, so it seems like a good place to start. It's more work than she really expected— her entire arm hurts from grating the potatoes— and it takes a while, but there are no sounds from Alex.

When Maggie has everything ready— her _mise en place_ , because she watches enough cooking shows to know what that is— she refills her cup of coffee and pours one for Alex, then she sneaks back into the bedroom.

Alex is curled on her side now, clutching a pillow to her chest. Maggie is bowled over by the memory of last night, in the dark, _I don’t think I should say it first while I’m drunk_.

The floor creaks under Maggie’s feet, and Alex blinks her eyes open. She groans, closes them again.

Maggie’s heart thumps hard in her chest. She doesn’t think— she’s been listening to the song on repeat all morning, and she doesn’t think about it, she just opens her mouth.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” she sings quietly. “There is just one thing I need.”

Alex groans again and buries her head under the pillow. Maggie is undeterred. She keeps singing, moves to the bed. Alex doesn’t roll away from her, which she figures is a good thing. She sets the coffee on the bedside table.

She’s on the second chorus before Alex moves the pillow to look at her. Maggie smiles, and ducks her head, and doesn’t stop singing. Alex looks like she’s not sure if she thinks Maggie is cute or crazy.

“I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.”

The next line gets muffled against Alex’s mouth when she leans up and kisses Maggie. Maggie grins more than she kisses back. Alex drops back to the bed and looks up at Maggie like she’s deciding something. When thirty seconds go by without her saying anything, Maggie brushes the hair back off Alex's face.

“I’ve got all the stuff ready for latkes,” she says. “Hopefully I picked a good recipe. You wanna help me make them, or you wanna lie in bed and I’ll bring you them when they’re ready?”

“I love you,” Alex says.

Maggie feels like she's skydiving, weightless and free. She can't help how big her smile is.

Alex picks at the comforter. “I know I kind of told you last night, and I’m sorry. I wanted it to be perfect.”

“It is, Alex,” Maggie says. She kisses her, once, twice, pulls back just enough to see Alex’s expression when she says, “I love you, too.”

Alex’s face melts into the biggest grin Maggie’s ever seen on her. “Yeah?” she says.

“Yeah,” Maggie says, and kisses her again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Alex says.

It’s been barely a month, but Maggie’s pretty sure she was on her way to love before Alex even kissed her the first time, so it doesn’t feel too fast. It feels perfect, really, and Maggie knows that sounds stupid, but Alex’s mouth is warm, and she’s smiling into the kiss, and Maggie wants to celebrate every holiday with her.

Alex pulls back eventually. “Okay,” she says. “Okay. Give me that coffee. And some water. And we can make breakfast.”

Maggie reaches for Alex’s cup on the bedside table and hands it to her. Alex brushes their fingers together as she takes the mug.

“You know,” Alex says. “Maybe that song isn't so bad.”

Maggie laughs and kisses her again.  

 

 

 


End file.
